


Thunders and Lightning

by jiuniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuniverse/pseuds/jiuniverse
Summary: Before you start reading, i would apologize in advance if you find the story kind of lame? This story just suddenly popped up in my mind and i cannot just sleep without writing it out so yes, i am also going to polish/edit the whole story if i had time but first, i wanted to post it to share it with y'all. Also, at that time i was writing this one shot. i kind of wanted something angsty so yeah it turned out like that.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Thunders and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, i would apologize in advance if you find the story kind of lame? This story just suddenly popped up in my mind and i cannot just sleep without writing it out so yes, i am also going to polish/edit the whole story if i had time but first, i wanted to post it to share it with y'all. Also, at that time i was writing this one shot. i kind of wanted something angsty so yeah it turned out like that.

You were silently sitting in front of your boyfriend's gaming set up. Comfortably, you positioned your thighs in a cross while eating some chips you brought earlier from the convenience store. Your long time boyfriend, Kenma was showering when a loud thunder echoed outside. You thought it was just a thunder but what made you flinch a little was the loud lightning noise.

You immediately calmed yourself after that but something caught your attention, the loud noise inside the bathroom where your boyfriend was.

You immediately rushed to the bathroom to see the situation. "Kenma! What happened?!" You exclaimed, while twisting the doorknob. It was locked. "Hey, Kenma!" You knocked on the bathroom door twice before you heared the door being unlocked.

As the door opened, you immediately entered the bathroom and saw Kenma on the edge of the shower area, slightly shaking and hugging his own body. Fear was evident on his face.

"What happened? Are you... okay?" You tried walking towards him but he stopped you. "C-can you... go o-outside for a bit? Uh-" He was stuttering when he said that. You just nodded at him before leaving the bathroom.

After that scene, he told you about his fear of lightning. Ever since that day, whenever a thunder or a lightning appears you were by his side comforting him using a lullaby you made up. At first, you didn't know how to calm him down and just hugged him. Later on, you learned how to calm him by humming that turned into a song.

"Hmmm. Are you okay now?" You asked Kenma who were currently hugging you while letting you caress his long hair. It became your habit while calming him because of the softness of his hair. Gladly, he let you do that to him. 

"Mmm." He responded while slightly nodding. You giggle on his response, and tried to release the hug between the two of you but he didn't let you. You sighed, before speaking, "Kenma, i'm not going to leave, i just want to go get some food, i'm hungry." 

It took a few minutes before Kenma decided to release you from his arms. Before going to the kitchen area, you peck a kiss on his right cheek which made him blush. 

You left him in the sofa like that, and started to find some food that they can eat. But sadly, you can't find any stock of food anywhere. "When was the last time he goes shopping?" You unconsciously asked yourself while opening all of the cabinets, still can't found anything to eat.

You heared a footsteps behind you then a warm arms that encircled your waist. "I forgot to tell you that i haven't been shopping this week." He softly whispered behind you while backhugging you. 

"What? Then, where do you get your food these past few days?" 

"From you."

That answer made you realize that you kept bringing him food whenever you come over at his apartment. "Oh! Then let's go get some food outside-" 

"It's raining hard, [name]. I heared that there's a thunderstorm coming this week..." 

"You were afraid of thunders and lightning right? You don't need to come with me." You stated. Kenma looked at you, unsure whether to let you go on your own through this kind of weather. It was really raining hard, but you can't just sit still without eating something.

"I am..." Even without finishing his sentence, you already know what he was trying to say.

"Then, i'll go by myself? Don't worry, i'll walk fast!" 

Kenma sighed and decided to let you leave his apartment. Before that he made sure that you're covered well, and made a last statement before heading you to the elevator. "...Avoid the light posts while walking. And get here immediately." 

"Yes, sir! I'll be right back, wait for me. I love you!" 

At that time, Kenma didn't know that will be the last time he would see you.

"What happened?!"

"The lady was just walking, then a lightning struck to her!"

"Oh no! Call an ambulance!"

Kenma were silently sitting on his sofa waiting for [name] to open the door when a loud alarm from the outside echoed. That made Kenma's heart beat so fast as if it wanted to go out from his body. 

"[name]..." He nervously spoke, while dialing [name]'s phone. He was expecting her to answer but he can only hear it ringing. _She's not picking up!_ He panicked, looked for a jacket and decided to go out when a loud lightning noise echoed outside. 

Kenma flinched and started to cover his ears, he was almost breaking down when he remembered [name]. He tried to calmed himself down before leaving his apartment.   
The alarm is still on, and many people where outside the hallways. He was about to go to an elevator when a staff stopped him.

"I am sorry, but we were told to not let a single person leave this building." 

"W-why? I-i need to fetch someone outside..."

"They said that there's a girl who was strucked by a lightning few minutes ago. It was near this building, i think the convenienc-"

Kenma didn't even let the staff finish what she was saying and immediately run to a near staircase. He didn't know what to feel, he was feeling numb but more eager to find [name]. He reached the entrance area of the bulding, and noticed the people outside surrounding someone. _She was safe. I know her. She's safe. She's not-_

Before he can even go out from the building a bunch of guards stopped him. "Sir! We can't let you go outside!" He didn't even noticed his eyes were full of tears. 

"N-no.." That was the only word he can say after seeing a familiar thing laying on the ground. The people who were surrouding someone earlier left as they see the ambulance arrived.

Kenma can't feel his body anymore when he clearly saw who was laying down on the ground. 

"[name]..." Was Kenma's last words before his vision goes black.

A year passed by after that incident. The hurricane came and destroyed the city where they lived. Luckily, the people was immediately evacuated to the nearest safe location. The hurricane caused a few deaths, including [name] who was strucked by the lightning an hour before the hurricane came.

As for his boyfriend, Kenma was comatosed starting that day, not showing any signs of waking up. The day goes by, as Kenma's still laying on the bed. Later on, his parents decided to let him go after waiting for a few months. His parents knows how he loved [name] so much, and they understand that. After all, [name] was the one who were by his side for many years.

[name]'s parents were also gone since she was born due to a car crash after her mother gave birth to her. The only family she had is Kenma. 

"I don't know how to feel for our son, [name of kenma's mother]." Kenma's father stated while staring at his son who were laying on the hospital bed.

"Maybe that's what he chose. He chose to be with her." She replied while caressing his son's cold hands. "I remember that time when [name] came over to our house, she said that if she would die she wished dying while sleeping because she didn't want her death to be painful.."

"And our son was afraid of being struck by a lightning..." 

A silence passed between them for too long. Only their breath and the beeping soudn of the monitor can be heared. Before Kenma's mother decided to talk, "I think it's time for us... to let him go with her." 

Another silenced was made before the man sighed and slowly nodded as an answer.


End file.
